Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 August 2016
04:59 Ta parodia jest piękna 05:00 C: 05:00 rrtyui ss'nął big blacka na nomodzie 05:00 Dobrze! 05:01 w osu nie da się grać earth spiritem >:-) i tu cie mam 05:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7yr17zz0Hg 05:01 czekaj, chciałem ci wysłać coś starego 05:01 earth spirit is love and life 05:01 to summoner's rift? 05:02 w docie? 05:02 \o 05:02 co to summoners rift? 05:02 \o 05:02 mapa w lolu 05:02 oy 05:02 a 05:02 ha 05:03 nie 05:03 i mapa w tym filmie wygląda podobnie jak summoner's rift 05:03 w ogóle ta grafika 05:03 przypomina mi lola 05:03 choć w niego nie gram 05:04 no podobna grafa rzeczywiście 05:04 ale rozgrywka się różni bardzo 05:04 Obydwie gry są na podstawie DOTY do WoWa 05:04 ta 05:04 Tylko niektóre rozwiązani są inne 05:04 no wiem no 05:04 nie tłumaczcie mi 05:04 to moje zdanie tylko 05:04 o.o 05:04 Nie no, spoko 05:05 lel, dat kiboard 05:05 chciałem wstukać .o. 05:05 Ogólnie ja tu jestem taki spec 05:05 a grałem po około 2 godziny w obie te gry 05:05 lol 05:05 profesjonal 05:05 Bo tak niezbyt mi podeszły 05:05 grałem parę godzin w lola 05:05 ja przegrałem 1.3k w dote :c 05:05 i powiem, że to nie gra dla mnie 05:06 to samo dota 05:06 bardziej wolę surfować w cs go czy grać w zombie mody albo w osu 05:06 Ja sobie teraz kupiłem insurgency, bo jakoś nie mogę znaleźć dobrej gry, która by mi podeszła 05:06 No i czuję, że ta gra zabierze mi życie 05:06 mi za to cs go nie podeszło 05:06 nie mam ochoty wgl w to grać c: 05:07 tak jak syryjski powstaniec pojmanemu amerykanowi 05:07 każdy ma inne gusta 05:07 ja mam ręce do osu 05:07 ty masz ręce do doty 05:07 To jeszcze tak napiszę. Polecam Insurgency. Trzeba myśleć 05:07 coś kojarzę 05:08 Bo nawet nie trzeba być dobrym w celowaniu, by zabijać 05:08 Czasami po prostu zamykasz oczy i puszczasz serię z automata 05:08 A później nadchodzi Zespół Stresu Pourazowego 05:08 tf2 też BYŁ fajny 05:08 ale teraz nie jest 05:08 Nie przesypiasz nocy myśląc o ludziach, których zabiłeś 05:09 W TFa grałem tylko kilka minut u znajomego 05:09 czekam 2-5 minut na mecz, w którym i tak ponad połowa mojej drużyny wyjdzie, bo przegrywamy 05:09 No i za dużo dziwnych bajerów. 05:09 Może jakbym pograł w to dłużej, to bym ogarnął o so chodzi 05:09 mi nie podoba się w tfie interfejs 05:09 Ale tak siadam do tego TFa, no i co ja mam robić? 05:09 i system serwerów 05:09 i przez 20 minut męczę się razem z jednym kolesiem przeciwko 10+ innym 05:10 No i tutaj + dla Insurgency. W Insurgency nie ma interface :V 05:10 Tylko jak zmieniasz broń, to się wyświetla lista tego, co masz 05:10 dota po rebornie ma teraz zarąbisty interfejs 05:10 No i czasami są sojusznicy zaznaczeni małymi kryształkami, ale to zależy od serwera 05:10 Ogólnie DOTA i LoL są nieźle zrobione graficznie. Może dlatego, że to dosyć prosty system 05:10 osu - możesz wyłączyć cały interfejs, widzisz tylko kursor, kółka, slidery i spinnery 05:11 No i mieli dużo czasu na dopracowanie tego, co jest 05:11 Design postaci w jednej i drugiej gry jest nawet spoko. 05:11 *grze 05:11 boję się, że valve zniszczy cs go jak tf2 05:12 "CZAPKYYYY" 05:12 rewolwery XD 05:12 05:12 05:12 .o. 05:12 Update z rewolwerami 05:12 Najgorszy 05:12 Update 05:12 Ever 05:12 1 hit 05:12 Na razie zostali przy zmienianiu dźwięków 05:12 w klate 05:12 lol 05:12 I przywróceniu starych statystyk AK i M4 05:12 dzisiejszy update to też dno 05:12 jak przywróceniu? 05:12 wtf 05:12 jak dobrze ze nie grałem w cs go 05:13 No z tego co wiem, to ma być rework starego systemu 05:13 oni nie zmienili patternu full auto dla m4a1 m4a4 i ak47? 05:13 jezuuu, takie fajne promocje na steamie na gry bethesdy 05:13 No to jest jedna ze szczątkowych zmian. Ogólnie ma wyjść tak, by znowu serie i pestki się liczyły bardziej, niż fullout 05:13 a mam tylko 1€ :c 05:13 *fullauto 05:13 i dobdze 05:13 Przeczytałem bethesdy i zamiast fullauto, zaczynałem pisać fallout 05:14 :XXXX 05:14 Imulinati 05:14 ja mam 0,01 euro 05:14 Mam 100 razy więcej ojrów niż Ty >:[[]]D 05:14 <:D 05:14 lel 05:14 >:D 05:14 Takie bogactwo 05:14 wszystko na masz 10 euro? 05:14 xD 05:14 05:15 cholera 05:15 kibord 05:15 ! 05:15 05:15 masz 10 euro* 05:15 kibord 05:15 no, 10 euro 05:15 już pisałeś 05:15 Nie, 0,01 razy 100 05:15 To 1 05:15 Zera się skracają 05:15 wim 05:15 iwgl 05:15 ja tam sie ciesdze że postala tylko lekko odnowili 05:15 jestem głupi :C 05:15 Zera się skracają tak, jak skróciłem te słowa 05:15 5 z matmy nie bierze się z niczego c: 05:15 2 z matmy here xD 05:16 xd 05:16 panie psorze panda 3 05:16 mat fiz here 05:16 postala lekko odnowili? 05:16 oj chyba sie wystraszył 05:16 a co zmienili, bo niedawno zacząłem grać 05:16 xd 05:16 dla niego to za dużo 05:16 mhm interfejs jest odświerzony\ 05:17 a, ok 05:17 i pare lokacji dodali 05:17 ja na tej promocji ostatnio kupilem z dodatkiem 05:17 a kuro dostala odemnie postala 1 05:18 ja kiedyś tam kupiłem podstawkę 05:18 dwójki 05:18 mi zostało z tego co wygrałem 05:18 i na tej promocji dodatek 05:18 jakieś 2,48 euro i akurat promocja byla na postale 05:18 dobra, idę farmić dt w osu 05:19 Powodzenia 05:19 cokolwiek to znaczy 05:19 :x 05:21 dobra, nie chce mi się tak mashować klawiatury 05:21 jeszcze ją popsuje 05:22 ja właśnie nową testuje 05:22 z wbudowanym taczpadem XD 05:22 Ja tam nie bawię się w nowoczesne klawiatury 05:22 lepsze czucie mam na biurowej 05:23 do grania mam mechaniczną 05:23 ale że leniey jestem to potrzebowałem zestawu bezprzewodowego 05:23 na co komu touchpad? 05:23 nieintuicyjne to 05:24 wiesz przydaje sie 05:24 zamiast szukac myszki i klawiatury bezprzewodowej to mam 2 w1 05:25 wolę moją myszkę 05:25 Nie lepiej kilka metrów kabla? 05:25 :D 05:25 moja jest bezprzewodowa 05:25 ta i zabije się o nie w nocy 05:25 podziekuje 05:25 :x 05:26 juz wystarczy ze prawie rzutnik rzuciłem 05:26 No dobra tam. Nie mój problem, to nie mój problem 05:26 już się nie wtrącam 05:34 05:48 czo tak cicho 05:49 Stypa. 05:54 elo 05:55 \o 05:57 o/ 06:24 Hej 2016 08 04